User talk:Gleek62442
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gleek62442 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InsaneBlueberry (Talk) 21:33, November 4, 2011 Thanks :) Hey Gleek, I just wanted to thank you for the whole - signatures teaching thing - cuz guess what. I made it work. :D:D:D [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 21:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe :3 - I love it. I saw it on someone else's talk page and I was like - I RECOGNISE THAT QUOTE! - and then I started saying it heaps... - [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 23:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) xD Dude!! I love your signature!!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Founder...Lol. No I don't. I'm not as tech-y as you :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS. lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'LL TRY! Don't think it'll work though Sorry to dissapoint...xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Articles Honestly, I have no clue. I think InsaneBlueberry just picks random ones. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 18:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 19:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Made Us A Pairing Made the page. You can pick out the picture HeyPeople145 01:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Horray for me! Hey, you. I can spell AWKWARD now. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | I am beautiful in every single way, ]]''' Words can't bring me down. ♥''' 01:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pairing do HOA BTW what do you ship on HOA ? "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) you SHOULD watch HOA and see if you like it :) "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 05:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Episode 1 part 1 http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-999-full-episode.html Episode 1 part 2 http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-106-107-108-109-full-episode.html "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 05:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) to show you WHAT ? "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 05:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) you can search for it on youtube "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 13:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Swearing Sure, I guess. But just don't do it too much, alright? We do have some young kids on here. :P Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 20:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) lol. xD Don't forget Nirenberge! xD Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 23:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) SERIOUSLY?! She doesn't seem cuss-ish...xD Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 23:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) If it feels right, sure. (: I'd love to see enemy pages. xD Single bells, single bells SINGLE ALL THE WAY! ♪ ♫ 01:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you watch HOA ?,Did you like it ? "you think this is hard, try being waterboarded that's hard"' '(Talk) 04:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh Dear I am so sorry. Sometimes I check the wikis on my Nook and click on the little message things and forget to reply because I can't on my Nook. God, I'm horrible. Anyways, of course we can have a pairing together! And trust me, I have lots of users I need to add to my friends list. Since I'm on break now, I'll go ahead and do that. I'm so sorry. :( [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♠ And the ''Band Played''' ♠]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑]] 18:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Heyzille Sure! what should our pic be? lol it is kinda obvious :P I hate it when;you are trying to stay miserable, {and someone makes you laugh.} 13:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) why would I find that ofensive? lol and I bet you knew I was going to suggest this but...how about this? Do you have the time to listen to me whine?" 00:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) kk i'll make it :P but can you do the info box? I still suck at them :P Do you have the time to listen to me whine?" 01:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Heyia! Hey buddy? Wanna have a pairing page? We could call it Gleni62442 xD (Because I use Deni instead of my username he he).... Avianabat AKA Denise :) Oh yeah I like Gleni better! And yess Fabson FTW!! Avianabat AKA Denise :) Haha glad you told me, I was about to do it xD Avianabat AKA Denise :) Come back on chat! ♥♥ What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 06:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Haha. xD I dunno when you sent that message....but I'm obviously up now. :P What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 20:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) PTM Well not dirty but it's mean. P.T.M= Two Bad Words. Only Azu and I know xD Avianabat AKA Denise :) Lolz, one day I'll tell you, I need Azu's authorization. xD Avianabat AKA Denise :) What is LOL?!? Sure! You gonna make it or me? I have no idea why I hate JaedaGleek. Just felt like it was the right thing to do. I have no idea what you meant by that, but I WANNA BE JELLY. xD The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 04:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 P.S. Guess where that came from. xD ;{]> You want a Glee pic? Or a Harry Potter pic (I suggest a Hermione and Ron pic)? Either is cool with me. Okay, fine, I'm a bit jelly, but what do you care? And, yeah, you're right. It's SpongeBob singing. You wanna go on Chat so we can talk about it? ;{]> The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 05:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey! I love your new sig. xD Lol. What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 05:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I really like it. I would steal the sig, but I'm nice...so I won't. ;] DO YOU HATE MEH? What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 05:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) This is a Long Message That's cool, I procrastinate a lot too. I'm not even reading the book for my book report, and I haven't done my project in English. ;{]> I'M SO AWESOME. I'll let you in on a little secret. I didn't go to school today, and my mom doesn't care. Why? 'She was the one who told me not to go to school. Want me to make the pairing for us? :)> I'm not really doing anything. What picture would you like? (I specifically like the idea of Harry Potter, but you pick.) 'The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 05:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Ehhh, I left so bad about doing that....BUT I ONLY USED HER CODE.....AND NOTHING ELSE. :( Anyways, go on chat so we can talk. I won't be on long, so hurry. ;] What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 05:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG it's so cute. :) Anyway, I better get started on the page. Have fun with your book report. Just leave me a message again when you're finished. ;{]> The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 05:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Edit anything you want. I still have nothing on "Moments" and "Fan Representation." See you later. The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 06:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Haythar. Wanna make a pairing? :D I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 23:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Or Ccliff. LOL But I think you like preserving your username? I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 00:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrightyyy, cool beans :] I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 00:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Oops forgot my heading before. Awkwardness... Hey Gleek - I realise this is random, but I fink we should change the Gleanut picture cuz I'm bored wif it. I was thinkin one of these. Eh - stupid glitch. I'll send you the rest in a minute. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 09:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL, She called ya Gleek. xD What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 03:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC)